<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lights out, fill me in. by Vivian_LaVie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26971183">Lights out, fill me in.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivian_LaVie/pseuds/Vivian_LaVie'>Vivian_LaVie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lights out [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Established Relationship, Insomnia, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Somnophilia, Sweet Lee Minho | Lee Know, but on a different level</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:54:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26971183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivian_LaVie/pseuds/Vivian_LaVie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho and Jisung are regualr boyfriends, who find irregualr soultions for their problems.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lights out [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>202</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lights out, fill me in.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>the living situation here is that Jisung and Minho live together, each 2 of the group do but the boyfriends happen to be together. this is a series so they'll be featured in other related work of this series of one-shots.<br/>(all mistakes are mine.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With almost two weeks between them and the last time they got to be alone, Jisung knew it's not the brightest idea to be stumbling through a dark house with Minho hot on his heels, hands at his waist and mouth at his neck. The smidgen of moonlight filtering in through his bedroom window isn't helping much either, and Jisung misjudges the distance from the door to the bed. His knees bang into the bed frame and he spits, "Fuck," as he goes down, caught on the palms of his hands with Minho grinding against his ass.</p><p>"Y'okay?" Minho asks, almost lost in a laugh.</p><p><br/>
"I'm good." Jisung tears at the bedclothes, dragging them down in a haphazard heap so he can crawl onto the mattress, drop to his elbows. Minho jerks so hard on his fly he loses his balance, ends up sprawled halfway on his belly, but he scrambles up, yanks off his shirt. "Are you naked yet?"</p><p>"Getting there," Minho says, accompanied by the satisfying ruffling sound of clothes hitting the carpet. He gets Jisung’s jeans pulled down to the knees and Jisung lifts up, fussing around a bit when Minho doesn't skin them off fast enough.</p><p>Jisung muttered an apology under his breath, without a single ounce of sincerity behind it. They shouldn't be at this, they’ve been working for too many days. What they both need is a hot shower, a warm meal, and about fifteen hours of real sleep. His hand fist roughly in the bedsheets as Minho’s bare cock rides the crack of his ass. "Oh, fuck yeah, quick and dirty, c'mon." Minho shook his head "Lube," he insisted, both hands planted on the backs of Jisung’s thighs to scoot him further onto the bed.</p><p><br/>
Jisung flails for the nightstand. Managing to hook two fingertips over the edge, he claws it open, fishing around for one of the half a dozen bottles rolling around in there. He digs one out and squeezes some out on his fingers before tossing it back to Minho. They've been at this for long enough, and Jisung wants it bad enough, that he goes straight for two fingers shoved up his ass. Breath rattles in his chest on a long exhale at the sharp ache. Maybe he got a little carried away after all.</p><p>At the sound of Minho’s strangled groan, the wet slap of Minho quickly slicking up, Jisung reconsiders. Two is fucking perfect. Minho’s cockhead nudges up hot against his fingers and Jisung removed them, fighting the clench of muscle to let Minho’s cock slip into him. He's got months and months of fucking Minho literally under his belt but this part, where Minho’s cock is lodged just inside his asshole and he doesn't know if it'd feel better to push it out or let it in, hasn't gotten any easier. But it's gotten so much fucking better. He loves it. Sometimes he tightens up to make the burn spike, hear Minho’s frustrated groan. Sometimes, like right the hell now, he goes loose and pliant in the split-second afterward so Minho could slide in him and the sounds of Minho’s groan changed from tortured to grateful like there's nowhere he'd rather be except here in the dark buried in Jisung’s body.</p><p><br/>
Draped heavily over Jisung’s back, Minho tangled his fingers with Jisung’s. A brief squeeze to his hand to asks if he's ready. He squeezes back, the same white lie he's been telling Minho forever because he's never ready for this. Getting fucked is one of those things he doesn't believe anybody's really ready for. Handjobs he's got, blowjobs he's mastered them, but the sweet ache of being fucked by Minho absolutely destroys him every single time. He can't breathe past that too-full feeling, how Minho covers him completely, bears him down into the bed, the way Minho’s cock drags inside of him, taking him apart piece by piece until he's moaning and squirming on it, and Minho gathers him closer, bringing him almost flat on the bed, except for his hips that he held up. Curling halfway onto Jisung’s back, dazed and uncoordinated as Minho fucks into him, his hand sneaking under Jisung to fists his cock hard and slow until the sluggish tide of orgasm rises up to drag him under. The post-coital crash hits him long before he gets his breath back, and by the time Minho comes a couple of minutes later, he's halfway somewhere else. His last thought before he blanks completely is to how much hell he's going to get in the morning for passing out with Minho inside him, but it feels good, slippery-wet and hot, so doesn't give a flying fuck.</p><p><br/>
Five hours later, Jisung wakes to not as much mess as he'd figured, the sheets tugged up over them, and Minho out cold. He wiggles back beneath Minho’s arm, tucking himself into the warm curve of his boyfriend’s body, his ass nestled snugly against Minho’s cock. A snuffle in his hair is Minho’s reply, agreeing wholeheartedly, Jisung closes his eyes and hopes for at least another hour of sleep.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The Friday after they're back from running a promo for the full album, Jisung does the whole wardrobe thing with their stylist and goes through all the fuss of getting his hair and makeup done to perfection very early on. Inevitably, they end up running late. Jisung makes them even later by trapping Minho in the front hall and macking on him for ten whole minutes, and they end up rushing off with a handful of cosmetics to fix themselves up. For the most part, when Jisung watches their performances on the same night, Minho doesn't look like he ran out the door and dived into a car second from being ravaged. Jisung's favorite shots are the ones that show how he doesn't quite get that look out of his eyes, though, and Jisung chews on his bottom lip, thinking about sending Minho next time with a fresh hickey on his throat. Let him try to cover that up and seeing the makeup artist imploding.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
2:40 in the morning, halfway through Jisung's fifth episode of some drama he found on Netflix, Minho came in shuffling through the front door. Jisung grins, listening to him whining to himself about keys and locked doors and how much the sound of keys irritates him -he was sure he heard him complain about socks for not being the same texture as well but he wasn't sure.</p><p><br/>
"in here," Jisung calls, rolling off the couch to kill the television. Swinging around the coffee table to trot through the darkened living room, he meets Minho at the narrow hallway. Minho's eyes are glassy, his hair a tousled mess, and his pout so precious, it made Jisung's cheeks ache from smiling over the sight. He's gorgeous. All his, and Jisung isn't a crazy possessive person or anything, but he gets such a thrill in his gut at the thought that he slings his arms around Minho's shoulders, cozying up to him and pressing soft kisses to his neck.</p><p><br/>
"Jisungie," Minho says, a bit tipsy, probably had one too many drinks with the rest of the dancers he was meeting with for dinner, he was a little sloppy as he crowds Jisung up against the wall, nuzzling up under Jisung's jaw, tiny nipping kisses, and his hands slide down, fingers splayed wide cupping Jisung's ass, lifting him up into the hard heat of his dick. "So glad you're up."</p><p>"Oh yeah?" Edging closer to the way back to their room, Jisung hooked his fingers on the buckle of Minho's belt "Looks like I'm not the only one."<br/>
Minho glances down at the bulge trapped in his tight jeans, he palmed it unselfconsciously, genuine pleasure fluttering his eyelashes. "Couldn't stop thinking about you today at rehearsal. I really wanted to spread you out on that big leather couch, fuck you so hard I'd have to carry you home."</p><p>"You are way too drunk to carry me anywhere," Jisung giggled, leading Minho by his hand back into their bedroom, turning on the bedside lamp. "You can totally fuck me, though. Since you were kind enough to think about me all day, it'd only payback for the mental torture."</p><p><br/>
awake with a dark gleam in his eyes, Minho says, "So gonna fuck you," and scooped Jisung up to dump him flat on his back on the bed. Jisung almost choked laughing as Minho climbed up, greedy hands everywhere at once stripping Jisung out of one of Minho's old tees and the pair of sweats he had on, Jisung was wriggling around, clambering up and on his knees to grab some supplies while Minho yanked off his socks. When Jisung turned back to flop down, Minho was mostly naked already. "Gonna fuck you so good."</p><p><br/>
"don't be full of talk, come here and do it," Jisung teased, letting loose with a startling noise and a laugh when Minho grabbed his hips, flipping him back onto his belly. firey heat swept out from Jisung's core, a flush stealing over his chest, creeping up his neck. He complained about Minho flinging him around sometimes, but he fucking loves it, that Minho can do it, that Minho wants to do it, wants him so much he can't hang on one more second to ask him to roll over. Getting his knees under him, he thought it'll be cute if he wiggled his ass as he arched his back, it earning a breathless, eager noise caught halfway between a groan and a hiss through Minho's gritted teeth and a slick fingers pushing up inside him.</p><p>after Minho had three fingers in him, slick noises filling up the room as Jisung tried to stifled his moan's "S'good enough," he said, knees skidding wider, "fucked me like twice today, c'mon and put it in me already."</p><p><br/>
Hands hooked in the bend of Jisung's body between thighs and hips, Minho lined himself up, sinking in a quick motion, bottoming out before Jisung was able to adjust, shuddering and scrabbling at the bedsheets for something to hold on to, and grunts when Minho's weight coming down on him, laying him out flat as Minho's grip on his thighs tightened, jerking his legs out from under him. "Stretch out for me, baby," Minho said, flat of his hand running up Jisung's sides, pushing his arm up, "that's it, come on, all the way," and he grinds in slow thrusts that go so deep Jisung's bones ache with how good it is. Lifting up enough to worm a hand down, Jisung takes on of the extra pillows positioning it under his hips, rubbing against his cock at the same slow pace as Minho is going in, rutting into him, hazy warm pleasure building way down low sweet, and thick. Minho bites at his shoulder, kisses the back of his neck, a possessive sweep of hands everywhere he can reach that do almost as much in getting Jisung off like the slick stuttering drag of Minho's dick in his ass. Cheek pressed to the sheets, Jisung came, fingers gripping the sides of the pillow to keep the mess from spilling onto the bed.</p><p><br/>
Minho is almost there, with his out-of-it state of mind. his heartfelt praises for Jisung's sweet ass stumbling one over the other, so Jisung said, "please, give it up, want you to mess me up, get me all wet an-" and Minho made a broken noise and as he came like Jisung's got a backdoor to his brain, fingers on his buttons. Minho fucked him all through it, wet obscene squelch as he nearly pulls all the way out, only to drive himself back in. it's exactly what Jisung told him to do, smearing his come all over Jisung's insides as deep as he can go. Stretching out with a satisfied sigh, idly rubbing one foot against Minho's thigh and palm carefully holding him up a tiny bit so he won't be rubbing against the puddle of cooling come, Jisung just lets him go to town.</p><p>Muscle by muscle, Minho goes lax. He nuzzles at the hinge of Jisung's jaw, aiming for a kiss. "I love you," he says, slurring it into Jisung's mouth, "fucking love you so so much, baby, you're so good to me," Jisung was giggling as Minho whispered, smearing the cum seeping out of Jisung onto his thigh which failed to derail him at all. He doesn't even notice, snuggling down, smushing Jisung into the mattress as he gave a breathless laugh, elbowing him gently in the ribs.</p><p> </p><p>Minho didn't move.</p><p><br/>
"Can't breathe," Jisung lied, the usual surefire way to get Minho scrambling up. "Minho?"</p><p> </p><p>Nothing. Not even a snuffle. Minho fucking passed out on him.</p><p> </p><p>Through a disbelieving laugh, "Oh shit," Jisung said under his breath because Minho is fucking heavy when he's out cold, and Jisung hasn't exactly got much in the way of leverage stretched out like he is. Wriggling around is getting him fucking nowhere fast. His laughter dissolves to breathless hiccups as he drops his face to the sheets, his lungs squeezed tight, ribs creaking, and it's not like he's actually going to suffocate but it's not exactly comfortable.</p><p><br/>
Except for how it sort of bizarrely is, warm and weirdly safe with Minho between him and the world. All his shuffling around hasn't even managed to dislodge Minho's cock, still semi-hard inside him. Gulping a stale breath, he clenches up and jostles his hips, hoping overstimulated nerves will get through to Minho where he can't, but he's the one who ends up gasping, shuddering at the zing of not-pleasure, not-pain that goes through him. That heavy, full-up feeling comes creeping back in its wake, sluggishly dragging Jisung down.</p><p>He tries to fight it, thinking about the mess this is going to be if he drifts off. It feels so wonderful when his eyes slip shut, though, and then he's out.</p><p> </p><p>In the morning, Minho waffles between finding the whole thing hilarious and being absolutely horrified with himself, because, "Oh my god, Han Jisung, who does that?" But it's not like Jisung didn't have an awesome time, and he got eight hours uninterrupted sleep out of the deal which is glorious and amazing, and, "Seriously," he tells Minho over  breakfast "didn't even dream about anything, it was the best."<br/>
By the time he blows Minho in the shower, he's over it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"No, no no!" annoyed and frustrated, Game Over blaring at him from the television, Jisung flung the controller aside. Hunched over, digging his knuckles into his burning eyes. "stupid robot." Minho sighed from the other end of the couch where he's curled up, "Jisungie," he picks the controller up off the floor to set it onto the coffee table. "Maybe you should take something."</p><p><br/>
"It doesn't work, you know it doesn't work," Jisung snapped. He aches everywhere. He can't focus. He can't memorize his choreography, he can't write two lines that rhyme, he's unable of thinking of a single clear thought. Two weeks and he's gotten maybe, maybe, ten hours of sleep. It's killing him, and he knows it's killing Minho, and if something doesn't knock him out cold soon he might actually turn into a raving lunatic streaking through streets foaming at the mouth. Fisting both hands in his hair, he squeezes his eyes shut, exhales slowly before opening them again. "Sorry. That was so rude hyung. I'm sorry."</p><p><br/>
The couch cushions dipped as Minho's crawled over to drape an arm around his shoulders, gather him in close. "Free pass, remember? It's okay." Jisung collapses into Minho's heat. "It's really not. I just want to sleep. So bad."</p><p><br/>
"I know." A warm kiss pressed to Jisung's temple hits him with the simultaneous urge to breakdown and start wailing like an abandoned baby. "I hate that there's nothing I can do."</p><p><br/>
Frustrated beyond belief, Jisung shoves Minho back. There's a split second of shock on Minho's face, completely warranted because Jisung never, ever pushes Minho away, not like this. The best Jisung got to offer for an explanation is, "Just, just fucking," which isn't an explanation at all, but he's climbing into Minho's lap, grabbing onto his face to drag him into a violent kiss more teeth than anything. A relieved shiver goes through him when Minho gets it, scooting around and rolling over to pin him down, taking over.<br/>
"Want me to try wearing you out again?" Minho asks between bites aimed at his bottom lip.</p><p><br/>
"Yeah," Jisung said, squirming around to see if Minho is interested beyond the making out, and yeah, there it is, Minho's cock getting into it. More kisses steal Jisung's window for talking, Minho moving fast to get outside his clothes, the sooner he gets Jisung on his dick, the sooner he'll have his mellow, easy-going guy back. Minho doesn't resent him when he gets strung-out and snappy with lack of sleep, but neither of them like it.</p><p><br/>
"But like," Jisung tries, lifting his arms as Minho yanked off his shirt, his hands splaying warm and wide across his chest, "leave it in this time."<br/>
For a minute there, Jisung doesn't think Minho heard and he'll have to repeat it, but he slowed down his frantic hands, gives him a steady, level look. "Leave it in?"<br/>
"Yeah, like." Jisung huffed, reluctantly sitting up when Minho pulled on his arm, "in me."</p><p><br/>
"I'm gonna go out on a limb and guess you don't mean leave it in like avoid the money shot leave it in," Minho says, scooting off the couch to haul Jisung to his feet. even standing up feels exhausting. Jisung swayed, grabbing at the crook of Minhp's elbow until he gets what's left of his equilibrium back. "I'm desperate, okay," Jisung says without a bite. "<em>Really</em> desperate. And the last time I slept really, really good was when you, y'know. Flaked out on me." Confusion darkens Minho's face, then clears to chagrined understanding. "You had to bring that up."</p><p><br/>
"C'mon, it wasn't bad, just funny," Jisung huffed a dry laugh, taking over leading the way their room. "And kinda hot." He lets his gaze drop. "I like your dick any way I can get it."</p><p> </p><p>Minho muttered, "Sweet-talker," not completely on board with the whacked-out plan but not calling the whole thing off on account of Jisung's sleep-deprived crazy. Or shoving more useless sleeping pills down Jisung's throat. "I really think that was a fluke," he says as Jisung starts unbuttoning his jeans in the hall.</p><p><br/>
"Maybe," Jisung hedges, "maybe not. Could be I'm a total cockwhore freak and I need your dick up my ass so bad I can't sleep without it."<br/>
"That's not hot," Minho says, but the dark flare of lust in his eyes pins him as a total liar. He picks up stripping off as Jisung heads for the bed, hauling the sheets down and skinning out of his own clothes as fast as he can. "Fuck, it's really hot."</p><p><br/>
"Yeah, it is," Jisung breathes, jacking his cock a couple of times, watching Minho across the room in a few quick strides, smooth and confident as a cat, "You wanna watch me pass out on your cock 'cause it's so good I can't take it."</p><p>Minho growled something that maybe started out as a word and then he's tumbling Jisung to the bed, bouncing a bit as they hit the mattress hard. Jisung was pawing out of his hold, aiming to go belly down, Mingo said, "Little spoon, baby."</p><p><br/>
"ugh, okay, yeah," Jisung rolled back onto his side, curling up with his head on a pillow as Minho scoots in close behind him, miles of skin-to-skin with lube-slick fingers pushing between his legs, up into the crack of his ass. Tingling anticipation coils through the sleepless haze muting Jisung's senses. "Gonna do me all sweet and slow, tell me you love me?"</p><p><br/>
Minho's answer is a press of fingers at Jisung's hole. As dragged out as he is, he figured it would be easy for him to let Minho in, but he's tense, muscles tight and thrumming, and Minho got to work him open with gentle, firm pressure, kissing his throat as he loosens up. The wait threatens to ruin all Minho's hard work, though, Jisung's frustration mounting, "Easy, sweetheart, stay with me."</p><p><br/>
 Jisung muttered something incoherent, no heat to it as he twists around, offers up his mouth. Instead of a kiss, he gets Minho's slanted bedroom smile, then the blunt head of his boyfriend's cock taking the place of fingers. There's no hesitation before Minho is pushing up and in, a steady, delicious drag of bare skin so fucking good Jisung closes his eyes, moans out a breath. He's trembling by the time Minho bottoms out, more anticipation than anything. Even when he's exhausted, he loves this, won't ever get tired of it.<br/>
Minho gathers Jisung's arms to his chest, pinning Jisung to his own with an arm wrapped around him as the other hand trails down over his side to his hip then his thigh. Hiking up his knee to open the younger boy up even more, "Ready, baby?"</p><p><br/>
Jisung barely gets out the first syllable of a yes before Minho fucks into him. Really fucking fucks into him, a quick, rough snap that drives all the air out of his lungs. He jerks an arm out of Minho's hold without thinking, looking for something solid and unbruisable to grip, but Minho grabs at his wrist, slaps his arm right back where it was.</p><p>"You hold onto me," Minho whispered, soft into Jisung's ear, "you need something, you hold onto me," and fucks in again, shoves another stumbling yes straight out of him.<br/>
There's nothing for Jisung to do but what Minho says and take what he gives, no leverage while he's crushed to the eldest's chest, his knee hiked up and pinned. He's never gone for being the sort of fuck that just takes it, he wants to get his hands all over Minho, ruin the rhythm Minho's working. But fuck if it doesn't feel incredible. His whole body winds up tight on the friction as Minho's dick drags almost all the way free, all that tension pounded out of him as he bottomed out with a smack, and then it starts all over again leaving him dizzied, eyes squeezed shut and mouth wide open on a spill of helpless-sounding noises he isn't even trying to hold back. Somewhere in there, Minho got a hand on his cock, jerking him off, Jisung barely notices the orgasm that slaps him in the face, rocking him back onto Minho's dick. Every last scrap of his shredded focus is on Minho's, breath caught, and held waiting for him come, fill him up, buried deep. He's craving it, full-on junkie jitters starting up in the pit of his stomach and skittering outward, messing him up even worse.</p><p><br/>
Then those jitters are loosening his tongue, forming sloppy words he's not sure made it all the way out of his mouth to Minho's ears. If they do or not doesn't matter. Minho is already on it, rhythm gone all to hell as he gives in, slams it home. Jisung still can't move, pinned by him and his own exhaustion, short nails clawing into Minho's forearm as he finally comes in him so deep he's sure he can feel it even though he knows he can't. That's his heartbeat thundering in his ears, his and parter.</p><p><br/>
Minho's hold eases up. Wrung out and limp as an overcooked noodle, Jisung got nothing left as Minho slide his hand down to splay low on his belly, tugging him back to keep him firmly seated on his cock. He clenches tight to feel Minho inside him, slick and slowly softening.</p><p><br/>
With a groan, Minho murmured into his hair "careful now baby," but doesn't shy away when Jisung can't help doing it again, all the frenetic, sleepless energy that's been driving him crazy night after night bleeding out on a sigh.</p><p>Jisung barely manages, "Sorry," and, "so good," before the blissful black rises up to drag him down. Cradled by Minho's warmth inside and out, he sleeps.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>twt: Vivian_LaVie come say hi 🖤</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>